


We could've had it all

by Obscxrity



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscxrity/pseuds/Obscxrity
Summary: A tiny drabble
Relationships: Denji & Hayakawa Aki
Kudos: 20





	We could've had it all

“... Denji, “

Silence wafted over their small, shared apartment. Aki’s voice barely carried above the low humming of the air conditioner, gaze cast to the floor, head hanging low, rarely untied hair draping over, casting his expression in more mystery.

Denji stared at him for a moment, wondering if he even spoke at all. His nose scrunched up, accusing expression containing all of his curiosity in spite of what it carried for most others.

“ Yeah? “

Aki shifted, hands locking together over his lap.

“ Lets run away together. “

**Author's Note:**

> Chainsaw Man has ended my life.  
> Power and meowy would, obviously, join them in running away.


End file.
